Freedom
by Windfield
Summary: There some things in the world that are more important than power and magic as Shahra realizes this. Event taking place in SatSR. Oneshot.


I haven't played "Sonic and the Secret Rings" yet. Hence, this fiction may contain some inaccuracies and such. Shahra may appear OOC too since I know next to nothing about her. Assume that this fiction is taken place somewhere in the storyline.

* * *

"Hey, Shahra, do you have any of your own true wishes?"

The question greatly surprised the genie.

"Master, why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," the hedgehog answered. "It's just something that I have been pondering since a while ago. You have been granting others' wishes, right? What about your wishes? Haven't you had any?"

Shahra was speechless. "You are the strangest master that I have ever served," the genie commented.

This greatly puzzled the hedgehog. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"No one has asked me a question before..." Shahra explained.

"Huh?"

"I am the Genie of the Ring. I am bounded to any of my masters that I serve. I have never been entitled to my own opinions before. As a genie, all I ever do is obey orders and grant wishes that are within my power."

Sonic nodded speechlessly. "It must have been hard for you..."

This blue hedgehog... He greatly surprised her. Somehow, he was different from all of the previous masters, whom she had served. Finding her master pitying the Genie of the Ring was something new to her. "Master, why do you say that?" the Genie asked.

"No freedom of speech? No freedom to decide? Where's the fun in that?" Sonic said in disgust. "I think I'll go crazy if I were you..."

"Freedom..." The word made Shahra think. There was something out there that was far more important than power and magic. Yet, she held very little understanding of it. Shahra frowned. She hated thinking over things that were greatly confusing to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shahra," the hedgehog said suddenly. Shahra woke from her semi-unconsciousness and looked at Sonic confusingly.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry if I have offended you," Sonic said apologetically.

"For what?"

"What I said earlier. You were frowning after I said that."

"Oh..." Shahra soon realized what the hedgehog meant. "No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Sonic looked curious. "About what?"

"About what you said earlier," she murmured. The genie looked tranced. She then looked at Sonic and asked, "Master, about this 'freedom'. What does it mean?"

"Mean?"

Shahra nodded. Sonic was speechless. He thought hard to give her an answer. "Having the desire to do whatever you want. Not bounded to anyone's opinions or wishes, just your own."

"I wish I have that," Shahra said. "Freedom. It sounds wonderful." She clenched her hands together and thought dreamily.

"Would it be possible if I could just grant you that?" Sonic asked.

The question greatly crushed Shahra's hope. It would need power that was far beyond hers for that to happen. In the end, the genie retreated and said, "I-I don't know..."

Despite that, Sonic looked optimistic and said confidently, "No biggie. I'm sure that Mr. Purpleguy would know what to do. We'll just go up to his castle and ask him."

Shahra smiled. Well, it was worth the try.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Sonic's mind. "Hey, Shahra, do you think, do you think Erazor Djinn has earned his?"

"Master, what do you mean?"

"Genies are not entitled to their own opinions, right?"

Shahra nodded.

"That's what I figure..." Sonic said. His expression was serious. "That explains why he has the lust for power. He must have broken the barrier that keeps him from wielding his freedom."

Shahra thought deeply. It was no wonder... It was no wonder why Erazor had changed... He was loyal and obedient to his masters. That was before he became... different... He had talked about power. He had talked about destruction. She had little understanding over what he had said. That was when her bond with the Genie of the Lamp became strained... She had done whatever Erazor had told her to do. She found it odd. Yet, she did not talk much about it nor did she think much of it. She hadn't at all realized this. Not till Sonic had pointed the facts about freedom... Had she been following Erazor's order blindly? She thought about her Master; Sonic. Should she continue helping Erazor? Or should she help Sonic to earn his freedom? The matter greatly confused her.

"Earth to Shahra," said Sonic as he waved his hand frantically in front of Shahra's dreamy-looking eyes, snapping the genie out of her mind. "Are you awake?"

"Uh-what?" Shahra looked at Sonic. The hedgehog looked concerned.

"Is something bothering you?" the hedgehog asked.

Shahra denied this. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" The genie nodded. "Yes, Master. I'm sure. Let's just find Erazor and end this nightmare."

Sonic smirked and said enthusiastically. "Now, you're talking. I was starting to worry about you just now."

Shahra smiled. The hedgehog never ceased to amuse her.

"By the way," said Sonic. "Could you pleeeeaase do me a favour?"

"What is it that you have in mind, Master Sonic?"

"Trash the formalities. Just call me 'Sonic'."

"Yes, Master," Shahra obediently said and bowed.

Sonic sighed. "Seriously, Shahra. Is that the only simple wish that you cannot grant?"


End file.
